The Demon within
by icyhot87
Summary: My clothing was no longer green, and blue, but red and black. My eyes, they turned from a soft green, to a devilish red. The blood stopped pouring, but my heart wasn't working. The pain was still there, but I wasn't me. I am now the devil's personal demon. One-Shot. T for blood and gore. Request by Kiondre. Enjoy!


**Hi peoplez! I got a request from 'Kiondre', a guest who reviewed on my "Return on Mary Sues" story. Sorry Kiondre, It didn't allow me to see your email, but I hope you see this One-Shot! Have fun reading, and please Review!**

**Glitch P.O.V **

"Please! Don't do this! I won't tell anyone if you let me go!" I yell. Some Satanists kidnapped me from my neighborhood, walking carefully from a late dance session. I am in a graveyard, held strongly on top of a few bones. I was crying, many, many tears coming down my face. These men are about to murder me, and give me to the devil.

"This child is perfect. A small virgin crucified to the devil. He will be pleased, and give us more treasures." Some man said in a ski mask. I have heard of this before. I will be crucified for the devil, as a virgin, and live every single day in hell. But this will not work. I have already had sex at a young age, not knowing what I was doing. Something will happen if they crucify a non-virgin, and the devil will not be pleased.

"Devil, we bring you the gift of a virgin. You bring us the reward of treasure. May the child burn in your home at hell." The man said. He then took out a pocket knife, and repeatedly stabbed my heart, straight in the middle. I screamed, and screamed, crying as the knife ripped through my chest. I felt every part of my body shut down, and gallons of blood pour out of my mouth and chest. I died that night, with my green eyes still opened.

The man left the knife, and they all ran out of the scene. I knew I was going to hell, but something different happened than expected. My clothing was no longer green, and blue, but red and black. My eyes, they turned from a soft green, to a devilish red. The blood stopped pouring, but my heart wasn't working. The pain was still there, but I wasn't me.

I am now the devil's personal demon.

…**.**

I am the devil's demon, and Glitch is stuck in the deep edges of my mind forever.

A small little critter ran over to my body. It sniffed, and observed. I grabbed the squirrel, and squeezed it until its small heart was finished forever. My mouth stretched abnormally: A foot long, and three inches wide. I bit off the animals small head, and let all of its blood spew out of the body. A chewed it's head, and let the blood drip from my lower lip. I dropped the animal, and got up slowly.

I crepe out of the graveyard, the blood still dripping from my lower lip. I walked on the road, the demon still in there, and go to my next destination.

The Dance Central hang out.

…**.**

"Have you guys seen Glitch lately?" a concerned Mo asked. He was in a small bar near New York City, hanging out with the other dancers from different crews.

"I haven't seen him since our last dance session. He said he was walking here, but it's been a while." He continued. I listened carefully through the glass window, and watched the group members. Deep in my mind, I was filled with a sexual desire for that man. I licked the blood off of my lips, and wobbled to the door next slammed it open, so the whole group knew I was here.

"Glitch! Dude, you're finally here. Come sit down next to me." The African-American said. I walked over to the group, and sat down on the leather seat. Everyone noticed my appearance.

"How come you're eye lens are red? The last time I remember they were green." Emilia said.

"And why are you wearing dark colors, dude?" her dance mate said. I didn't like the man, he seemed too cheery. He is my next prey, the man I shall devour. I will start with him now.

"Oh, just contacts, and Goth clothing. I went to this club, and their theme was Goth." I said. Everyone thought that was the answer, and I decided to make the first move on my prey.

"Um, Bodie, can you come outside with me for a second? I need you to fix something for me." I asked. The whole gang stopped talking, and became confused.

"You sure you don't want me to help, lil' bud?" Mo asked.

"No, I have something for you later. So, will you?"

"Sure thing, show me what it is." Bodie replied. I smiled deviously, and got out of the seat, as he did too. I took him outside, behind the bar, where no one was in sight.

"So… what do you need me to fix?" he asked. I smirked, stretched my mouth, and ran at light speed to him. I jumped on his body, and chewed off part of his upper torso. He screamed, and kicked, but I bit, and chewed. I aimed right for his heart, and ripped it out of his body with my mouth. I crunched it with my teeth, and let the blood spoor in my mouth. I continued to devour his flesh, and let the taste fill my mouth. Delicious.

The Blonde was dead. I put his blood in my hand, and drank. It refreshes my soul, and keeps me living.

"Whoa! Did you guys hear Bodie scream? I'm gonna go check it out." Emilia said.

"If you're going, we're going. Gotta help out a bud." Taye said, as everyone gathered up and went outside. I was still eating my prey, but I was interrupted by the sound of his name.

"Bodie! Bodie!? Oh, Glitch, have you see-" She stopped, and everyone's face was filled with horror. They saw the sight of me eating their best friend.

"G-Glitch…" Mo whimpered. I smiled, and wobbled towards them, but they backed away. "What? No love for little Glitch?" I asked laughing as blood dripped from my hands. Mo immediately knew what I was, as he has seen many horror movies.

"Oh m-my God… Glitch… you're a demon…" Mo cried out.

"Still doesn't mean I can't be yours." I said seducing.

"How… how did this happen…" Emilia said, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason, like how I devoured your friend here." I replied as I went back to my lunch. Everyone was frightened, and Aubrey spoke up.

"We have to get that demon out of you." I turned my head 180 degrees, and my eyes staring directly at Mo. I used my light speed, and stood in front of his face. He looked terrified, but I took out my extra-long tongue and licked him in the ear.

"You know you like me as a demon. I will stay like this forever, and you will be mine." I whispered in his ear. I looked at him with seducing eyes, and he looked back seduced as well. I leaned in for a kiss, and he kissed me back; a sign telling me I was doing it right.

A second into the kiss, Mo widened his eyes and stopped. "What the hell am I doing!? Glitch, we know you're in there, please come out." He said.

My eyes went back to normal green, and the regular Glitch said: "Mo! Help! Some demon is in me! You have to kill it!" I stopped him, and went back to my demon ways.

"What!? But we won't see you again, you're going to be dead too!" he yelled. I struggled to stop, but I went back to regular Glitch. "No! Kill when I have red eyes! And Bodie will-

"No need for that." I interrupted, back as a regular demon. I started walking back to Bodie, but Mo held onto my arm.

"Guys! Jump on him!" Everyone fell on top of me and held on to my arms and legs, except Emilia who was shaking.

"Emilia, please get a knife from the bar." Aubrey said.

"I-I don't feel like moving right now." She said, looking at Bodie. I stretched my mouth to another foot, and let out a chilling scream.

"NOW! Bodie may come back to life!" Angel yelled. Emilia ran inside, and came out with a steak knife. She handed it to Mo, who was terrified by this. He was about to stab the demon, but Glitch's green eyes were back.

"Glitch?" he asked quietly.

"Mo! It's a trick! Only stab me when why eyes are red, and in the heart! If you do, I will be back to normal."

"I-I don't know if I can do this little dude." He said, a tear falling from his left eye.

"Please… I don't want to be a demon… just do it." Glitch said.

"Wait! What about Bodie!?" Emilia cried out.

"If you stab me, I will be normal, but Bodie will turn into a-" My eyes turned back to red. Mo gasped, and stabbed the knife right into my heart. I stretched my mouth even wider and yelled, but he didn't stop, and I exited out of the body. I will be looking for a new host, but right now, the child's body is not mine. A small red tear came out of my eye, and my eyes turned back to normal.

"D-Did it work…?" Angel asked. Mo looked at my face, until I came out with a great answer.

"Yes, yes it did." I said. Mo smiled, and hugged me tight. "Thank God, little dude. Thought you would stay like that forever." He said. I smiled, and looked at Bodie, whose head was shaking.

"And about Bodie…" I said. Emilia ran over to him. "Bodie!? Can you hear me?!" she exclaimed.

He didn't reply. But his eyes turned bright red.

**Aah… finally finished. I was reading Demon mythology, since I don't believe in that stuff and it gave me a lot in this info. Like demons have sexual likings with someone close, stretch their mouth, eat flesh, etc. Hope you enjoyed,** **Kiondre! Please review!**


End file.
